Global Paradigm Shift
by erederiu
Summary: Summary: Destroying the Reality Gauntlet, in Danny Phantom's mind, would prevent the abuse of its powers. However, he didn't know that the Gauntlet's destruction would release something far worse: the true source of its reality-warping power. AU that takes place after Reality Trip I don't own Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Prologue

**_Amity Park: Fenton Works_**

6:00 P.M  
  
"All right, time to finish this..."

These words had just left the raven-haired youth known as Danny Fenton's mouth as he contemplated the ornate gauntlet that adorned his right arm. The Reality Gauntlet, which he just acquired from the former owner of Circus Gothica, Frederick Isak Showenhower (Freakshow for short), was an ancient artifact of terrifying power that allowed its wielder to alter the very fabric of space at his/her leisure using a set of 4 gems.

As soon as he finished talking, two rings of energy passed through him as he assumed his ghost form, known throughout Amity Park, as the ghost boy Danny Phantom. As he flew into the sky, he could only think of the gauntlet with nothing but loathing.

How could he not, though? The wretched thing had nearly taken his family and friends, along with his friends' families as well, from him. Something so dangerous should have never been created and he was going to correct that right now.

Once Danny reached an adequate altitude, he flung the gauntlet in the air and unleashed his signature green ecto-ray, which immediately shattered the Reality Gauntlet into pieces. Relief and a sense of accomplishment washed over him as he shielded his head from the debris and flew away, ignoring his father's threats while dodging the shots from his Ecto-Gun and flying away into the horizon.

( Play song: Mortal Sin from Fullmetal Alchemist: brotherhood )

However Danny and his friends Tucker and Sam didn't notice that, instead of clearing up, the smoke resulting from the Gauntlet's destruction wasn't clearing up. Instead it began whirling in the air, getting darker and thicker. The shards of the gems of life, form and fantasy, along with the power source levitated into the small vortex of black smoke, melting inside it. The vortex turned into a sphere before darting towards the Amity Park Cathedral as a beam of pitch-black ectoplasm.

* * *

**_Ghost Zone: Time's Keep_**

2 months Later  
  
(Play song: Sealed Sanctuary from Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum)

"That shall be all for today, Make sure to check on the Gauntlet before ending your duties for the day. Also, take the Thermos with you, just in case."

A Ghost with its head shaped like an eye, an Observant, stated with no small amount of authority and arrogance.

"Understood." Answered an elderly ghost wearing a purple hood and carrying a staff with a clock at its head before turning into a child version of itself.

Dealing with the Observants, in the Master of Time, Clockwork's mind, was exhausting. Despite being the order in the Ghost Zone and being the only ghosts beside himself to have foresight, they never lifted a finger in its defense, instead having him do all the work of containing any potential threats to both worlds before they caused any irreversible damage.

He once had help on his duty, his counterpart, The Weaver of Space, was the one to "dispose" of the potential threats, who Clockwork was in charge of pinpointing, doing it with no small amount of efficiency. Unfortunately, he had a short temper regarding the "Sodding Eyeballs", as he nicknamed the Observants, and for trying to overthrow them, was sentenced to imprisonment inside a gauntlet for all of eternity.

" You know Clockwork, i still wonder why do you put up with those weaklings. If it were me, i'd have already turned them into ectoplasmic goo and be done with it" A mocking voice echoed through the keep. Normally it would have terrified anything that came to hear it, but Clockwork had already grown used to it in the last thirteen months.

The taunting reply came from a worn Thermos which stood inside a cell of the keep. Inside it was one of the many future versions of Danny Phantom, this one in particular had nearly destroyed all of the human world and was more feared in the ghost zone than Pariah Dark himself in his timeline. Fortunately his younger self had been able to defeat him, although nearly dying in the process, and trapping the full-ghost into that same Thermos.

"The last one who tried was imprisoned inside a gauntlet, Phantom. And believe me when i say he could beat both you and young Danny at the same time without barely a scratch. Besides, i don't want to end up as them. Positions of power are distracting and my job requires me to stay vigilant." Clockwork replied while adjusting his his staff, changing into his adult version.

Phantom's reply was a snort and a mumbled "ridiculous."

"Well, look at the time. I believe we should get going. After all, considering what that Gauntlet can do in the wrong hands, we can't afford to waste too much time."

That was Clockwork's, now back his aged form, final response before grabbing the battered Fenton Thermos and teleporting to the resting place of the Reality Gauntlet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: The Weaver of Space  
_**5:42 P.M.**_

_** Desert Road**_

Never before had Cardinal Eustace Simpson dealt with such odd circumstances. Of all churches he personally oversaw, Amity Park's cathedral was the most troublesome of them. All of the citizens of the small city either paid heed to the word of the Lord or at least had enough common sense to respect a place of worship.

Unfortunately, there was, of all things, a literal GHOST infestation in the city had made the most pious believers afraid enough to request a blessing from the Vatican itself. Well, that and he had a soft spot for the city. After all, it was there that he first heard the calling of the Lord.

There was also the fact that people have been disappearing near the cathedral during the last two months, which unnerved the elder priest.

"Your Excellency, we will arrive in Amity in two hours." Said the driver

"Thank you." Answered the cardinal in that charismatic and comforting voice only he could pull off

As the car neared Amity Park, he couldn't help but shake at the uneasy feeling that overtook him. What was truly happening in that city?

* * *

_**Amity Park: Aerial space**_

_** 5:45 P.M.**_

"Sometimes i'd like to know, why don't you guys just give up? I mean, I'm obviously too much for you to handle." Taunted Danny as he dodged yet another missile salvo from Skulker as well as a sound wave, courtesy of Ember.

"Because my walls are in dire need of decoration and your pelt is sure to do the job, whelp!" Replied the Ghost Zone's "greatest" hunter as he kept shooting, missing every time due to the ghost boy's superior mobility.

"And even though I find that disgusting, getting rid of you is too good to pass off, dipstick." Added a smirking Ember. After a quick tuning of her prized guitar, the ghost diva decided to use a more widespread shockwave, which was parried by a ghost shield.

Danny sighed and decided to get on the offensive. After dodging a net (fourth one in the fight), he began firing ecto-rays at Skulker, who dodged all but one that hit him square in the chest, stunning him and allowing Danny to land some hits on the stunned hunter. Weakened by the sudden punches and kicks, Skulker fell to the ground and was swiftly trapped in the Fenton thermos by Tucker.

He then turned to the female ghost, who had just finished facepalming and said with a confident smirk "So Ember, want to keep your dignity and go back to the Ghost Zone now or keep fighting and get trapped in the Thermos to keep Skulker company?"

"Keep Dreaming, Brat!" She shouted and began firing multiple concentrated shockwaves in the form of giant punches from her guitar...

...Only for the halfa to dodge them all and snatch the guitar from her hands, earning him a furious glare and an angry ghost charging at him, killing intent in her eyes. "I wonder what will happen if I do this" He tuned the guitar and used the widespread wave, which hit the charging Ember at point-blank, knocking her unconscious and allowing Tucker to catch her and her thrown guitar with the thermos.

After going into an alley to transform back, Danny walked back to his best friend, sporting a frustrated look on his face on the way.

" Gosh are they persist-" Danny's rant was interrupted by a call on his cell phone. It was Sam, his other best friend.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

"No time,Danny. I'll be staying in your house tonight. I'm already on my way and i'm calling to tell you to warn your parents." answered Sam in a rushed and angry voice.

"What?! Sam, i think this is too sudden! I-"

"Sorry Danny, but my parents are driving me crazy because of that cardinal's visit and i swear: if i see ANOTHER pink dress in front of me, i'm gonna make them chew it!" interrupted an angry Samantha. At this point everyone in town knew about Cardinal Simpson's visit and Sam's parents were insisting that she look "presentable", much to her chagrin.

Knowing that at this point refusing would only get him more trouble, he answered. "Alright, me and Tucker will be there soon. Until later."

After ending the call, he turned and asked the techno-geek. "So, wanna stay at my place for the night? Sam forced me to help her avoid her parents. Again." he concluded with a sigh

"Meh, why not, mom and dad are going on a "dinner for two" tonight anyway. I'll just grab some stuff back home and tell them." he answered.

"Thanks, Tuck." Danny thanked his friend with a smile. In truth he was glad to host his two friends for the night, something they haven't done since the accident with the Ghost king one year ago. At least he was sure to have a rest tonight since it appeared that all ghosts were laying low and so was Vlad.

Well, at least it was going to be a good night.

* * *

**_Ghost Zone: Hunter's Island_**

**_ Unknown time_**

" Damn. That. Stupid. Brat! How dare he say he's better than me?!" Was all the sound one could hear in Skulker's lair as an angry rock star specter was nearly destroying the punching bag of the underground training room, accentuating every word with a punch. At that point, even Skulker was afraid to intervene with the now-pissed-beyond-belief Ember McLain.

"Well, that's new. My baby sissy trying to vent her anger at something that isn't sapient. "

If Ember was pissed off before, now she was downright furious at the sound of the other female voice, she turned to meet the owner of the voice, who materialized in a surge of liquid ectoplasm. In a whisper of barely contained fury, she whispered "why are you here, Sirena?"

(Play song: Queen of Rose from Blazblue (Alter Memory arrangement))

The ghost lady, unlike Ember, was dressed in a long silk dress complimented with a golden necklace with a ruby embedded into it. But what really drew attention to her was her blue hair, which was translucent in the back, much like ember's own fiery ponytail.

"Why, can't i pay my little sister a visit? Besides, i heard that you've been having trouble with the so-called halfa. I have yet to meet him, but from what I've seen, he doesn't seem like much." she answered with a condescending smile resembling a high-class lady.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk. I bet you can't even fight in that toga of yours." Ember replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Must i remind you that i have always proven you wrong in this regard, sissy? And at least i don't look like a delinquent." Sirena's retort made Ember try a kick against her elder sister-

-Only to hit a wall of water that appeared right in front of Sirena, who quickly counterattacked with a voice attack that sent the ghost rock diva against the solid rock wall.

(End song)

" Now that was rude. At least when you were alive you had some manners. I'll be taking my leave now. By the way, i suggest that you go to the Human World tomorrow, there will be a special performance in Amity Park, courtesy of Sirena McLain!" The smile returned as The Ghost Prima Donna mocked her younger sibling, disappearing in a burst of water after the pompous announcement.

* * *

**_Amity Park's Cathedral_**

**_ 9:37 P.M_**

" Are you sure about this, Father Simpson?" Asked the driver. After checking in a hotel, the cardinal decided to visit his former pupil in the cathedral.

"I understand your concern, son. But everything will turn out perfectly fine. I just need to check a few things with father Williams and we will go back to the hotel." Answered the elder priest.

"If you say so, sir..." The driver said with some apprehension. At least 27 people have disappeared near the church at night during the last two months. As the cardinal walked out of the limo, the younger man opened the huge wooden doors of the cathedral-

(Play Song: Catacombe from Bible Black)

-Only to be met with something they never thought would be in a church.

The inside was completely dark, save from a yellow light coming from a staircase below the altar. The only sounds were screams coming from that same staircase.

Normally, one would be too afraid to proceed, but the cardinal was worried. The screams seemed so familiar. No, it couldn't be...

"Father, wait!" the driver's plead fell on deaf ears as the older man was now running right into the staircase. Once the older priest was no longer there, the driver transformed into a sphere of black energy and followed him

As the cardinal was running down the stairs, his thoughts were completely focused on his former pupil as he headed towards the yellow light. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack.

The underground room was just as big as the cathedral itself and was surrounded by water (save for the center) and lit by six luminous swords, each stuck in one of six altars surrounding an immense magical circle.

And in the center of the circle was Father Williams, suspended in the air by yellow glowing chains that sprung from nowhere and bleeding from a wound inflicted by an obsidian dagger that was still stuck in his chest.

"Well, this was unexpected. One would think that, with all the people disappearing near this place, the elderly would at least have the common sense of avoiding this place..." Contemplated a voice that appeared to be nearby.

When he turned around, Cardinal Simpson was gazing into a being who was completely made of black smoke. The figure was shaped like a 17-year boy with wild and edgy hair. The thing was leaning on the entrance, staring at the cardinal with an amused expression, yellow eyes completely fixated on the elderly man.

After what seemed like an eternity, the creature broke eye contact and casually said "Just a moment, your excellency." and lazily extended his hand. At that moment, the dagger stuck in the younger priest was removed from his chest and darted towards its owner, who promptly absorbed it into his being, a bored expression adorning his face.

"What are you?" the cardinal was on the verge of lunging at the thing.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I am Abel, the Weaver of Space. I could go on but it seems you are not in the mood for talk." He answered with clearly false concern in his voice.

"What did you do to Williams?" Eustace asked, anger and fear twisting his usually calm features as he reach into his robes and grabbed a golden cross adorned with various gems, the Cross of Helena. The Cross of Helena was a golden cross that contained one of the three nails that pierced Christ's flesh during his Crucifixion.

"Oh, him? I just sucked his life force into me. The young father Williams has been a thorn in my side for far too long and I believe such nuisances must be put down, wouldn't you agree? "Abel replied in the same tone as if discussing dinner for the night.

"You'll pay for that. Vanish, you DEMON!" The cardinal pointed the cross at the "demon" and it began shining. The exorcising light of the cross soon covered the entire room and father Simpson closed his eyes, certain that the evil has been destroyed by the holy light-

-Only to open them and realize that the creature was still there, completely unscathed and eyes glaring at the elder with barely contained rage.

(End song)

( Play Song: A Sacrifice from Final Fantasy VIII)

"You really thought that would work? "The figure, apparently a ghost, began walking forward, glaring at the cardinal as he stepped back in fear. The cross had never failed him before, which was why he had brought it in the first place.

Never in all of his 74 years had Eustace Simpson been so terrified. Oh, he had taken part in quite a number of exorcisms in his lifetime and seen many forms of demons. But that thing was not only able to survive the holy light, but also emerge from it completely unharmed.

"You humans never learn, do you? You think that prayer will save you from any harm. And yet, even if you ARE hurt, you still think that your so-called deities will come to your aid. I am starting to think stupidity is something inherent to all of you." The entity kept talking in a monotone tone even after having cornered the priest, a great amount of scorn and hatred visible in its glowing yellow irises, which were completely focused on the old man.

Said man had dropped the cross, fear twisting his features. And as soon as it hit the floor, the entity raised its hand, now glowing with yellow energy and uttered "I should kill you for daring to attack me, but first let us take care of that poor excuse for a weapon". Then, out of thin air, a glowing object with two crystals, one on each end, and with a split ring with sharp ends around the center appeared above both their heads, aimed at the cross, and fired a beam of black light at it, completely disintegrating it as the cardinal watched with a mix of terror and disbelief.

"See? I didn't even use that much power and that trinket of yours was still easy to destroy. Where is your faith in "god" now, Father?" The thing sneered.

"It's something that monsters like you could never understand. No matter what, God will always be there for his children, even in the direst times. You may have destroyed the cross, but it only means you're a more powerful demon than the rest of your brethren. Nothing more." The monster's rant sparked the cardinal's anger, something no one had been able to do in years.

"Ok, this little monologue was incredibly annoying. It's about time i put you out of your misery, gramps" the cardinal suddenly turned to see Father Williams, unscathed and very much alive, a bored look on his face.

"Williams! What-" Eustace was interrupted by three tentacles with sharp ends piercing his own chest. What got the priest baffled was that it sprouted from within Williams' sleeve.

"Good night, your excellency." the younger priest said in a mocking tone, a wicked smirk plastered in his face. The cardinal's dead body was healed by the ghost, who quickly overshadowed it.

"Where to next, boss?" asked father Williams, still smirking.

"I'm guessing Cain hid the World Ring somewhere in Italy. So our first stop will probably be the Vatican. Ugh, I absolutely hate having to use such an ugly body. But alas, I guess the ends justify the means or something along those lines." Answered Abel, his voice sporting the same inflection as a child who was being forced to wear clothes he didn't like but resigned himself anyway.


End file.
